


Flip the Script

by distortedreality



Series: This ain't what you usually do [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, oodles of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreality/pseuds/distortedreality
Summary: Stiles and Derek agree to tell their friends about their relationship, but decide to let them figure it out themselves. The only problem is, everyone already knows. But Stiles and Derek don't know that.





	Flip the Script

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people asked for it, so this is a sequel to [Heaven in Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380823). You can probably read this as a standalone piece, but it’ll make more sense if you read the other one first.
> 
> Now available in [Español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376993) by the lovely [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki)

They decide to keep their relationship a secret for a while, not wanting to deal with everyone asking questions and making shitty jokes. A small part of Stiles is nervous that maybe they won’t work out, that they’ll crash and burn within a week and they’ll have to do the rounds explaining to the pack why they’ve broken up so quickly. Another small part of Stiles is worried Derek will get sick of him, that he’ll realize that Stiles is nothing special, just a fragile, sarcastic human.

Derek lovingly tells him he’s an idiot and kisses him when he voices his concerns, so that makes Stiles feel a little better.

At first Stiles was super worried about their scents, because surely the pack would be able to tell when they started to mix? Derek shot that one down too, saying the only way he and Stiles could smell more like each other than they already did was for them to rub each other’s bodily fluids into their skin. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

It gets hard when they start having to sneak around, not wanting Stiles’ dad or one of the pack members catching them cuddling up on the couch or making out on the dining table (not that Stiles was _ever_ doing that again after he fell off one night in a fit of passion and Derek didn’t catch him, the bastard).

One of the many benefits of being friends beforehand was that nobody questioned them spending at least _some_ of their time together. Stiles was over the moon when his dad told him to drag Derek over for dinner at least twice that week. Thank god his dad was already kind of friends with Derek, it’d hopefully make the revelation easier on him.

In the end it takes Derek damn near breaking his arm before they decide enough is enough, for the sake of Derek’s health everyone should know they’re dating.

They’d been making out on Stiles’ bed, the covers getting rucked up slightly under the aborted movements of their bodies. Stiles’ breathing had started to get heavier, and since he’d managed to talk Derek into taking his shirt off, his hand was free to roam the skin of Derek’s back. Everything had been going swimmingly as far as Stiles had been concerned, when all of a sudden Derek tumbled off the bed sideways, knocking his head on the bedside table.

“Shit, were we moving too fast?” Stiles asked, reaching out towards Derek who had shot to his feet and was practically clawing the carpet trying to find his shirt.

“Scott’s coming,” Derek hissed. He’d pulled his shirt on backwards. Stiles elected not to tell him.

“ _Go_ ,” Stiles whisper-yelled back, gesturing wildly at the window.

Derek rushed over, but recoiled after cracking it a few inches.

“He’s coming from that direction,” Derek said. He and Stiles both sprinted out Stiles’ door, running down the hallway to the Sheriff’s bedroom. Stiles ushered Derek over to one of the windows, shoving it open hard enough for it to clack loudly against its frame.

Derek peered over the edge before pulling back and glaring at Stiles.

“It’s a straight drop,” he said, deadpan.

“It’s your funeral,” Stiles replied.

“Either option will end in my funeral,” Derek muttered. Regardless, he stepped out of the window, his foot reaffirming that there was indeed nothing for him to rest his weight on.

Stiles stopped him with a hand on his arm, kissing him deeply before pulling back and giving him a gentle nudge.

Derek rolled his eyes but complied. As Derek tried to lower himself gently a few more feet towards the floor, his hand slipped and he dropped to the ground, landing in a bush.

“ _Oh_ my god,” Stiles cried, leaning half out of the window to stare at Derek. Derek, who was straightening his arm out gingerly, slowly raised his head to stare at Stiles, before shaking it from side to side. Stiles clapped his hands over his mouth to stop his laughter. Derek looked like a pissed off cat.

 _Sorry_ , Stiles mouthed. Derek just rolled his eyes and blew a kiss that Stiles was pretty sure was half sarcastic.

A few moments later, Scott knocked on the front door. Stiles sighed and closed the window.

It took less than 3 hours after that for them to both decide that it was probably better for everyone to know, rather than risk damaging their physical person.

 _We should just tell everyone_ , Stiles shot as a text to Derek.

Less than a half a second later he received _so we should let everyone know_.

He and Derek then spent the next 5 minutes attempting to call each other, getting the ‘busy’ tone in response when they each initiated their calls at the same time.

Eventually Stiles threw his phone across the room and refused to pick it up, lest he cut off Derek’s calls again. Derek apparently had the same idea, but he broke first.

“How are we doing this?” Derek said in lieu of a greeting.

“Should we let them figure it out?” Stiles said, at the same time. “Fuck sake,” he laughed, after a pause. “Why did we agree to date each other again? We’re somehow, like, the same person.”

“It’s kind of scary,” Derek joked. “So how should we do this?”

“How long do you think it would take for them to figure it out?”

“Plus or minus bodily fluids?”

“Minus, until we decide to stop mutually torturing ourselves.”

“Good call,” Derek replied, sounding far too serious for what he was agreeing with.

“Are we making a bet on this? We should totally bet on this.”

“Alright, I bet one bag of gummy bears that we started dating on the 9th.”

“That’s fucking cheating. You’re playing a dirty game there, Derek.”

“It’s factually correct.”

“We’re not betting on the start of our relationship, dumbass. That already happened.”

“I’m aware.”

Stiles responded by letting out a loud frustrated groan.

“Ok, ok,” Derek laughed. “What are we betting on?”

“I guess who picks it first and when? I’m guessing Allison, the next time we see them,” Stiles declared.

“Why?”

“She’s observant, and you won’t be able to keep your wolfy hands off of all of this for too long.”

“You just gestured to your body even though I’m not there, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles retorted, dropping the hands that had been doing exactly what Derek had assumed.

Fuck him and his extensive knowledge about Stiles’ mannerisms. Stiles could be unpredictable.

“I could be unpredictable,” Stiles said.

“Yes you could, baby,” Derek replied. Stiles didn’t even care that he was placating him.

“Who’s you pick?”

“Um, I was going to say your dad, but I’m pretty sure he’d just turn any suspicion into denial. I guess maybe Lydia? She’s smart and knows you well enough to know when you’re acting weird. Which you will be.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“I am an incredible actor.”

“Yes you are, baby.”

“Fuck off, no good night phone calls for you tonight.”

“Whatever you say, honey.”

“Shut up.”

“Love you.”

“You too, big guy.”

*

Stiles apparently had more faith in Allison than she deserved, since she was being completely oblivious to Stiles and Derek’s newfound romance, which was For The Ages, no matter how much Derek laughed at Stiles whenever he said that. Stiles didn’t feel too bad, since Derek had apparently put more faith in Lydia than _she_ deserved.

They’d been making what Stiles referred to in his head as ‘mushy eyes’ all night, and nobody had said anything. Derek needed to go scout out a new pack, because the one he had now was as dumb as a box of rocks.

 _What do we do?_ Stiles texted Derek after a solid hour of barely taking their eyes off each other.

 _Hold hands maybe?_ Derek replied.

Stiles immediately marched across the room and slipped his hand into Derek’s, leaning against his side. Almost unconsciously, Derek smiled over at Stiles. Stiles wasn’t looking at him, however. Instead he was staring point blank at Allison, trying to force her into saying something. He’d barely looked at Lydia all night, not wanting to tip her off and have Derek win the bet. They hadn’t hammered out exactly what the terms of agreement were, but Stiles had an idea in mind for his prize, and he doubted Derek would object when he asked.

Allison raised her eyebrow at Stiles slightly, but said nothing. She was so not getting anything for Christmas.

Stiles huffed and let go of Derek’s hand to grab a slice of pizza, stuffing it into his mouth while still maintaining eye contact with Allison. She didn’t look even slightly weirded out, which probably said more about Stiles than it did about her.

Derek’s hand brushed over the back of Stiles’ neck and Stiles felt himself relax instantly, his jaw unclenching and the tension going out of his shoulders. He turned to see Derek looking at him fondly, his fingers moving gently over Stiles’ skin.

Stiles opened his mouth to tell Derek he loved him, but he stopped himself short. Allison was human, and would hear anything he said less clearly than any of the werewolves in the room. Stiles was winning the bet, werewolf hearing be damned.

Stiles settled for pouting slightly at Derek who grinned back at him, probably knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

“Can we put the movie on yet?” Erica called from the lounge. She was throwing the remote up in the air and catching it with her claws, managing to keep it just out of Isaac’s reach.

“Put it on then,” Derek replied. He steered Stiles over to the couch with a hand around his waist. Stiles settled in first, burrowing into the corner of his self-proclaimed spot. Lately he and Derek had both been in his spot, lying more on each other than the couch. Alas, Derek would have to slip into the small gap left between Stiles and Boyd, which he fit in only after tossing his legs over Stiles’.

Throughout the movie Derek’s hands flitted over Stiles, resting on his leg, then his waist, then his arm. Once they stilled he would move them unconsciously, caressing the skin softly without thinking. While Stiles loved it more than he might admit, it wasn’t quite bold enough to make his dumbass friends see what was right in front of them.

Stiles tapped a finger on Derek’s cheek, making him turn towards him. Derek raised one eyebrow questioningly, but Stiles pressed their lips together quickly before he could say anything. Stiles pulled back and looked around, but nobody was paying any attention. Derek had apparently come to the same conclusion, because he pulled Stiles back to him, kissing him for longer this time.

Stiles would definitely be sending out applications for new werewolf buddies over the next few days, because not even Derek’s tongue in his mouth was enough. They’d been kissing now for over a minute straight; long enough that someone should have started to pay attention. The sound of their mouths meeting and breaking apart was louder than the movie, for god’s sake.

Stiles kept it up for a few more moments, before leaning back to catch a full breath. His eyes met Boyd’s, who was staring at him with an expression so emotionless Stiles almost burst out laughing on the spot. Boyd stared at him for a few more seconds before pointedly turning back to the TV.

Derek took the cue to start kissing Stiles’ neck. Derek was clearly the devil, because he _knew_ Stiles’ neck was his weak spot. They’d reaffirmed it practically every time they’d made out so far, which had been _a lot_.

Stiles bit his lip to keep in any noises, but one must have slipped out. Immediately he was hit in the side of the head by a pillow that was far too heavy for its own good. With an undignified squawking noise, Stiles fell off the couch and onto the floor. Derek burst into laughter, and received the stink eye from Stiles in return.

“Really, guys?” Allison asked.

“Yes, _Allison_ , yes,” Stiles cried.

“We could leave?” Isaac asked. He’d somehow managed to put his jacket on without Stiles noticing.

“Does this mean I won?” Stiles directed towards Derek.

“Nobody’s said anything yet,” Derek hissed in return, kicking out towards Stiles.

“No, I’m calling that,” Stiles replied.

“That’s bs,” Derek responded.

“Sometimes I think you guys talk in your own language,” Isaac muttered. “God, it’s going to be even worse now you’re together, isn’t it?”

“ _No_ ,” Stiles cried. Derek let out a high pitched whine. “Isaac, take that back.”

Isaac held his hands up in front of him.

“ _You_ ,” Stiles said, pointing at Allison. “Suck.”

“I’m flattered,” Allison replied. “Why do I suck again?”

“You were supposed to pick it first,” Stiles said.

“Pick what? Your relationship?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles groaned. “Now I’m not going to be able to—“

“Allison knew before me, if it makes you feel any better,” Isaac spoke up.

Derek’s question of “what?” was drowned out by Stiles’ celebratory whoop.

“I win. In your stupid beautiful face, Hale,” Stiles cried.

“So you win something because I guessed you were dating before Isaac did?” Allison asked.

“We bet on who would guess first,” Derek said, having to yell over Stiles’ shouts of glee.

“Um, well then I guess you don’t win?” Allison said.

“What?” Stiles asked with a glare.

“Lydia’s the one that pointed it out to me.”

“ _Ha_ ,” Derek yelled at Stiles. “Look who’s the winner now.”

“Didn’t you know before me though?” Lydia spoke up, directing her question towards Scott, who nodded.

“Do you all have a group message that we’re not a part of or something?” Stiles asked. “Because I haven’t heard any of you talk about this tonight.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Erica laughed. “We’ve known since we came back to Beacon Hills.”

“You haven’t exactly been subtle,” Boyd spoke up.

“Wait, what?” Stiles cried. “When are you guys talking about?”

“The night of the pack dinner,” Lydia said. “Scott figured it out first because he came over before anyone else.”

“Uh,” Stiles said, glancing over at Derek, who just stared back at him. “We weren’t dating then.”

Lydia snorted in response. “Sure, honey.”

“He’s not lying,” Derek replied. “We started dating a month ago. That dinner was—“

“So you mean to tell me _you_ ” Scott pointed at Derek “let _him_ take over your loft for no romantic reason?”

Derek shrugged.

“I don’t give a fuck what the official date was, you two have been dating for a while,” Scott declared.

“He’s right,” Lydia shrugged.

“Do you give all your friends intense shirtless oil massages on the dining room table then?” Isaac asked Derek.

Stiles caught the beginning of Derek’s embarrassed groan before the room exploded into a mixture of laughter and horrified questions.

“Maybe my dad will be easier,” Stiles mouthed at Derek. Derek just groaned again in response.

*

“He’s going to shoot me,” Derek declared.

“He’s not going to shoot you,” Stiles replied.

“He’s the Sheriff and I’m dating his kid. I think he’s morally obligated to at least brandish his gun at me.”

“If he invited you for dinner then he probably won’t shoot you, he wouldn’t want to have to clean blood out of the hardwood. Besides, you wouldn’t die anyway.”

“How _comforting_ ,” Derek hissed, glaring at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine. It’s not like you’ve never met him before. You’re practically friends.”

“That’s all down the drain. It’s against bro code to date your friend’s kids.”

“Did you just say _bro code_ in reference to your relationship with my father?” Stiles cried, dissolving into laughter. “You’ll be _fine_.”

“Boys, dinner,” the Sheriff called from the kitchen.

“Deep breath,” Stiles commanded. He leaned up to kiss Derek softly in reassurance.

The conversation didn’t exactly go as Stiles and Derek had planned.

“It’s a good thing you told Derek to come over for dinner, because we have something to tell you,” Stiles said once they were halfway through the main course.

“Oh lord, here we go,” the Sheriff muttered, leaning back in his chair.

“We need to discuss something serious with you,” Derek said. He looked almost like he was posturing, Christ.

The Sheriff’s eyes flicked between them for a moment before going wide. “You two aren’t getting married are you? Give me a few years to save first, Stiles, Christ. And what about college? You bet your ass you’re still going. Even if Derek is fine with you being a trophy husband, I’m not.”

“What is _happening_ here?” Stiles shrieked.

“We’re not getting married,” Derek said.

“Let me rephrase that since I know you love semantics, son: have you _already_ gotten married? Because I’ll be pissed if I didn’t get to watch my only son get married.”

“Nobody is getting, or has gotten, married,” Stiles cried. “It’s, like, the _opposite_ of that.”

“Oh, hell,” the Sheriff said, his eyes going wide. “Are the two of you breaking up? Because I know it will be hard for me to take, what with how much Derek’s grown on me, but you didn’t have to sit through a meal for my sake.”

“For fucks sake, _no Dad_ ,” Stiles yelled.

“Oh good. If you were I would’ve had to cancel my order for Derek’s birthday present,” the Sheriff said, relaxing in his chair.

“You bought Derek a birthday present?” Stiles asked.

“Yes I bought my son’s boyfriend – who is practically my own son, by the way – a gift for his birthday. Why do you sound surprised by that?”

Stiles sat in silence trying to process what the conversation had derailed into. Derek had no qualms in taking action. Rather than speaking up, he walked around the table to hug the Sheriff.

“Son, don’t look so surprised. You’re family now,” the Sheriff said, rubbing Derek’s back.

“Wait, did you say ‘boyfriend’?” Stiles asked. It took a moment for his dad to respond, since Derek seemed reluctant to let go. It made Stiles’ heart ache in the best way.

“Yes?”

“Why did you think we were dating?” Stiles asked.

“I walked in on the two of you in bed together, Stiles. I’m old, but I’m not an idiot. And don’t even ask me to elaborate further on the status of the two of you while you were in said bed, so don’t even try.”

“But we weren’t dating,” Stiles started.

“So you’re _not_ dating?” the Sheriff asked. “Well, I’m still not returning Derek’s present.”

“Nobody’s asking you to return the present,” Stiles cried. “What I’m _saying_ is that we weren’t dating _then_ but we’re dating _now_.”

“You lay naked in bed with all your friends, son?” the Sheriff asked. If Stiles could put a name to his father’s expression it would be something along the lines of ‘sick of your shit’.

“We weren’t naked,” Derek spoke up. “I respect your son, and I’ll respect your house rules on, uh, _activities_ —“

“Oh, Christ, Derek,” the Sheriff cut him off. “I’ll need a drink for the rest of this conversation. Look,” he said, glancing between the two boys. “While I appreciate the thought you can do whatever you want with each other under my roof, provided it’s consensual and I hear _zero_ of it. You hear me, you two? _Zero_. Now, Derek, how about we go watch some football and let Stiles clean this up?”

Stiles would have argued against the order, but Derek looked so happy to be invited to watch something as simple as a freaking _football game_ with Stiles’ dad, that he let it slide.

As Stiles washed the plates the sounds of Derek’s and his dad’s laughter filtered in through the open doorway. After he finished, he curled up on the couch next to Derek.

Even though his friends had effectively ruined his and Derek’s attempts at a grand reveal for their relationship, Stiles was pretty sure it was even better that he and Derek were surrounded by people that knew them so well.

As his father smiled at him approvingly, Stiles had never been more grateful for the people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://selectedparagraphs.tumblr.com/) if you're in the area.


End file.
